The present invention relates to an educational kit designed for training in automotive technology. More specifically, the invention deals with an educational learning kit designed to help students of automotive technology understand the automobile electrical system and how to trouble-shoot or diagnose breakdowns in the system.
The automobile is a fairly complex piece of machinery constructed from many complex subsystems. When these subsystems are operating properly and cooperating with one another as they should, a pleasurable drive in the country is there but for the taking. However, when one or more of these subsystems malfunctions, a pleasurable drive in the country often becomes both a regrettable experience for the automobile owner and a delight for the automobile repairman.
Traditionally, an individual interested in automobile technology might avail himself of the opportunity to acquire the skills necessary for the occupation of automobile mechanic or repairman by any one of a number of routes. Often, such skills are acquired by attending trade schools, by taking courses in automotive technology, through military service training, by simple on-the-job training, or by self-training. Regardless of the route taken, the first goal which should be achieved is an understanding of the automobile and its component subsystems, and how each of these subsystems cooperates with the other to achieve a desired result. A second goal is an understanding of specific subsystems, including how they operate, what parts make up the subsystems, how these parts are assembled and how these parts relate to one another. Once these goals have been achieved, the individual is better equipped for training in diagnosis and repair of the various malfunctions occurring in automobile subsystems.
At some point during the learning process, it is most desirable that the student of automobile repair extend beyond charts, manuals or diagrams and be afforded the opportunity to see, examine and manipulate the actual subsystem under study or a model thereof. Physical exposure to the subsystem and its component parts aids the student in better understanding what he hears or reads about it, and complements the learning process by permitting him to inspect, manipulate and arrange the various parts.
Recent years have marked the introduction of a number of educational teaching devices generally aimed at the pre-college or pre-high school age group. The most common of these are the mechanical or computer devices designed to be used by individual students. The theory behind the increasing use of such devices is that account is made of the individual differences in ability, speed and grasp of subject matter, thereby permitting the student to learn at his own pace with minimum supervision by the teacher. Some of these devices also introduce new dimensions into the learning process wherein, for example, spelling may be associated with pictures of objects, mathematical concepts associated with the relative sizes and shapes of objects, or correct responses to questions posed by a computer rewarded by permission to proceed.
The advantages of a teaching method using a device geared for the individual should not be considered restricted to elementary school subjects; occupational learning materials that take into account individual differences in ability, speed and grasp of subject matter also have a better chance of being effective. However, at the present time there are very few educational devices available to the community colleges, vocational high schools and other special schools where various types of mechanical and electrical technologies are sought to be taught on a simplified and individualized basis. There is a great need for occupational learning devices which can be used by the individual student while learning a particular technology and which permit the student to physically simulate the construction or arrangement of parts or concepts involved in the particular systems or subsystems under study prior to examination of the actual system or subsystem.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel approach toward the learning of automobile systems and subsystems.
Another object is to provide an educational kit comprising instructional means and simulator means for teaching the automobile electrical system and how to diagnose breakdowns in the system.
Another object is to provide an occupational educational kit which is simple, relatively inexpensive, rugged, easily assembled, relatively portable and easily understood.
Another object is to provide an educational kit designed for use by individual students comprising audio, visual or audio-visual instructional means, a simulator board having graphic indicia thereon, and a plurality of manipulative pieces having graphic indicia thereon comprising symbols representative of the major parts or wiring connections involved in an automobile electrical system, whereby the student may manipulate the pieces on the simulator board in response to said instructional means to graphically depict the wiring, relationship of parts and electrical connections involved in an automobile electrical system.